Little Princess
by ponihina-chan
Summary: Cuatro pequeñas hiperactivas y ocho chicos tras de ellos, Kakashi se mantiene al margen, esta es la nueva misión de los mejores shinobis de la aldea, ¿Cómo podrán cumplirla sin morir en el intento? SasuSaku,Naruhina,NejiTen,ShikaIno


**Hola a todos, ya estoy yo otra vez con otro fic, voy a advertir para que no me digan que no lo dije antes, las parejas serán SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTenten y ShikaIno**

**Lo lamento para los fans de ShikaTema, no es que no me guste la pareja, simplemente me es más fácil concentrarme en un ShikaIno**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, ni hoy ni nunca, rechazaron mi petición de ser pariente lejano**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**PROLOGO**

Los chicos veían completamente agotados el conjunto de almohadas y cobijas en el centro de la sala de la mansión Uchiha, durante los últimos dos meses ese lugar se había convertido en el hogar de todos

Neji se levanto y junto con Lee se dirigieron a la cocina, sacaron unas cuantas latas de soda y regresaron hasta el salón, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el suelo; para esos momentos, delicadeza era lo que menos tendrían

- Veo que ya no les va tan mal – comentó divertido Kakashi-sensei quien se encontraba sentado en la ventana de la habitación, todos giraron a verlo y bufaron molestos, ya no era tan difícil como al principio pero si era cansado

- Tienen bastante energía – murmuro un agotado rubio, todos asintieron junto a él y se recostaron en las paredes, cuatro bultos se encontraban completamente dormidos entre los cojines y las cobijas

- Miren quien habla – picó Lee a lo que Naruto intento defenderse pero simplemente las fuerzas ya no estaban con él

- Espérate a que me recupere y me voy a vengar – contestó al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, su cuerpo le estaba exigiendo imitar la acción de su protegida

- Oh vamos, son solo una niñas – inquirió nuevamente el peliplateado al tiempo que sus pupilas se paseaban por las colchas, algo bajo de ellas comenzó a moverse y con esto los otros tres bultos también

- No, no, no – pedían los chicos al notar el porque de aquellos movimientos

- Apenas y durmieron una hora – Kakashi no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de Shikamaru, él era quien más problemas tenía

Unas pequeñas manitas salieron por encima de la frazada y dejaron ver una cabellera azul, se levanto con pereza y se restregó un ojo al tiempo que con el otro intentaba enfocar todo a su alrededor, esbozo una sonrisa y se levanto, dejando ver que vestía un overol de mezclilla, una blusa blanca sin mangas y calcetas blancas

Corrió hasta un chico en específico y sonrió, Neji veía molesto la escena, no le agradaba para nada pero tampoco podía impedirlo, maldito el día en que hizo aquella promesa, entorno los ojos y continuó bebiendo su soda

Otras manitas dejaron ver a una silueta pequeña, de cabellera castaña, sujetada por una banda verde, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa manga corta de color verde claro

Una segunda silueta salió debajo de las frazadas y bostezo tiernamente, era de cabellera rubia, con un ligero broche como adorno, se levanto y dejo ver su indumentaria, vestía una falda de mezclilla, blusa corta celeste; una tercera silueta salio precavidamente de las colchas y sonrió tímidamente, su cabellera era rosada, vestía una pantaloneta rosa y una blusa manga corta blanca, su cabello tenía dos ganchitos a los lados de color blanco

- Hola Naruto-kun – saludo efusivamente la peliazul, el chico sonrió y acarició tiernamente su cabeza, Kiba esta que se moría de los celos, desearía ser él y no Naruto quien estuviera con ella

- Hola Hinata-chan ¿Dormiste bien? – la pequeña asintió levemente y observó fijamente la soda en la mano del chico, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial y Naruto trago sonoramente y justamente antes de que Hinata pudiera decir algo, Naruto se bebió el contenido de la lata de un solo trago

La peliazul lo veía asombrado, no comprendía como era que él era tan rápido, pero esta dispuesta a ser tan ágil y fuerte como el chico, enancho su sonrisa y se lanzo sobre el rubio

- Algún día seré tan fuerte y rápido como tú – el chico asintió y sonrió para si mismo, ella no se imaginaba como sería de fuerte, por el momento debían seguir el juego

- Oye – Neji bajó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la mirada curiosa de la castaña, la pequeña lo tenía sujeto de la manga de su traje

- ¿Qué esta haciendo el chico cejas? – Inquirió mientras le indicaba con su dedo índice el lugar, Neji resopló molesto y se levanto de su lugar, se encamino hasta su amigo y le soltó tremendo golpe en la espalda, el aludido logró por fin respirar y le agradeció a su amigo/rival como típicamente lo hacía

- Solo se estaba muriendo – contestó una vez hubiera regresado a su lugar, la chica lo miro divertida y asintió, se sentó en su regazo y miro desde ahí todo a su alrededor, Neji cerró los ojos y deseo volver el tiempo atrás

- Neji-kun quiero un helado – comentó infantilmente

- No, porque ya es de noche

- Demo…yo quiero…

- Y yo ya dije que no – dio por finalizada la conversación pero no tuvo dentro de su marco a cierto cabeza de guacal

- Vamos Neji, es solo un helado – afirmó mientras acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza de la pequeña

- Ya dije que no, no la vamos a consentir – acotó cerrando los ojos nuevamente, no lo iban a convencer, nadie lo haría

- Onegai Neji-kun – el pelinegro abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de cordero degollado de la pequeña

- Demo Tenten-chan, ya es muy noche

- Solo uno – el chico suspiró derrotado y asintió, no podía decirle que no cuando se ponía en ese plan, tanto la castaña como el chico cejas gritaron de júbilo, Neji ya no sabía si estaba cuidando de ella o de los dos

Shikamaru por su parte veía todo con desinterés, continuó bebiendo su bebida hasta que sintió una mirada insistente sobre él, giró a su costado derecho y se encontró de frente con unas orbes azules que él conocía muy bien, demasiado bien para su gusto

- Dame – ordenó la rubia a lo cual el pelinegro enarcó una ceja, la pequeña no le iba a dar ordenes

- Iie – contestó mientras continuaba con su labor interrumpida

- Dame – pidió, ahora más suavemente

- Mendosuki – estaba a punto de tomar la soda cuando el grito de la pequeña lo hizo escupir lo poco que estaba tomando, mojando a Chouji

- AAAAHHHH

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – Cuestionó molesto Shikamaru por la actitud de la pequeña, Chouji veía tristemente su bolsa de papas, puesto que se habían mojado y él no era de los que compartían bacterias y menos las de un hombre, se levanto y se encamino hasta el basurero más cercano

- Esa palabra la usa Shika – apuntó con las manos en la cadera, todos se quedaron estáticos y giraron hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la pareja, Shikamaru resopló molesto

- Ino-chan esa palabra la puede usar cualquiera

- Si, es cierto, pero no de la manera en que él lo hace – Shikamaru decidió ignorarla y levantarse para poder comer algo, eso era mejor a estarle contestando cada pregunta que se le viniera a la pequeña cabeza rubia que tenía

Kakashi veía divertido cada situación, no importaba que estuviera ahí todos los días, nada era parecido al anterior, había algo diferente y nuevo para reírse y burlarse, Sasuke sintió que alguien se acercaba tímidamente, tratando de no llamar la atención

- No tienes porque esconderte – dijo el pelinegro al comprender de quien se trataba, la pequeña pego un respingo pero sonrió tiernamente, le alegraba que él estuviera ahí, se sentía muy feliz y protegida, no sabía porque

Asintió felizmente y se acercó hasta él, escena que no pasó desapercibida por dos chicos que veían detenidamente cada movimiento del Uchiha y la pelirrosa

- Vamos chicos, Sasuke no es un asalta cunas, dattebayo – agregó intencionalmente Naruto con Hinata en brazos

El dúo lo observó fulminante y Sai se levanto para dirigirse a donde se encontraba su rival con la pequeña

- Sasuke-kun, ¿Me podrías llevar al parque? – pregunto dubitativa a lo cual el shinobi asintió, no podía evitar entristecerse al conocer la verdadera personalidad de su pequeña, las cosas en su infancia no habían sido fáciles y tampoco cuando hubo crecido, su camino era uno con piedras y enredaderas que la lastimaban día a día, parte de ese dolor había sido provocado por él

- Hai – dicho esto se levanto de la ventana y se acercó hasta la pequeña, la tomó en brazos y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta, sabía de antemano que tanto Sai como Lee lo perseguirían y no lo dejarían en paz pero no podía decirle que no

Kakashi continuaba con su inspección a la habitación hasta que comprendió que no había nadie, se adentro y se sentó cómodamente en uno de los sillones, se giró hacia la ventana y luego al frente y sonrió bajo su máscara

- Pues se estarán preguntando que fue lo que paso, la verdad han sido muchas cosas, así que dado el caso de que hay tiempo yo les voy a contar que fue lo que sucedió, prepárense porque se van a enterar de muchas cosas que han sucedido

- Todo comenzó hace alrededor de dos meses…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A que los dejo con la duda jajaja, lo siento pero así será más emocionante, la idea creo que ya la tienen, he leído bastantes historias de cómo los chicos se hacen pequeño pero muy poco o ninguno de las chicas, así que me tomé la molestia de hacerlo**

**Esta corto lo sé, pero es solo una introducción, el siguiente si ya será largo, lo prometo ejejej, solamente tengo una duda**

**¿Con quién desean que deje a Hanabi? ¿Con Shino o Kiba?**

**No olviden dejarme sus comentarios o sugerencias en un review jajaja XD**


End file.
